Orco (idioma)
thumb|120px|Runas orcas. Orco es el idioma principal de los orcos y es usado en todas partes de Kalimdor. Todos los personajes de la Horda entiende este lenguaje incluso sin necesidad de razones explícitas (como los Renegados y Elfos de Sangre). El idioma orco se escribe usando una combinación de alfabeto Común y runas. El Orco es un idioma más tosco que el Común y muchas palabras carecen de la sutileza del Común. Los orcos dependen del contexto, repetición y volumen para añadir énfasis o significado. Hay muchos dialectos orcos, algunos ejemplos incluyen uno hablado por la mayoría de la Horda y otro por los orcos que viven cerca a Durnholde. Incluso algunas tribus separadas tienen variaciones de dialecto que diferian tanto del Orco que la única manera que tenían de comunicarse entre ellos era usar el Orco común. La forma principal de la lengua orca utilizada por todas las tribus se conoce como Orco común. Términos Orcos (traducciones oficiales) Esta es una lista de algunas palabras y frases Draenei, cuyas traducciones han sido oficialmente confirmadas por Blizzard: * "Aka'Magosh" = "Benditos seais tu y los tuyos" * "Bin mog g'thazag cha" = "Yo te protegeré" * "Dabu" = "Obedezco" * "Dae'mon" = "Alma retorcida"; parece tener el mismo significado que Man'ari en Draenei. * "Dranosh" = "Corazón de Draenor" * "Gar'mak" = "Angustia" * "Gol'Kosh" = "Por mi hacha" * "Grombolar" = "Entrañas del gigante" * "Grommash" = "Corazón del gigante" * "Kagh!" = "¡Corre!" * "Lak'tuk" = "Sufrimiento" * "Lo'Gosh" = "Ghost Wolf" * "Lohn'goron" = "Estancia del Héroe" * "Lok-Narash" = "Preparad las armas" * "Lok-Regar" = "Esperando órdenes" * "Lok'tar!" = "¡Victoria!" (Un grito de guerra. También un saludo durante el combate.) * "Lok'tar ogar" = "La victoria o la muerte" (Un grito de guerra.) * "Lok'amon" = Canción tradicional orca que habla sobre empezar una familia. * "Lok'tra" = Canción tradicional orca que habla sobre una batalla. * "Lok'vadnod" = Canción tradicional orca que habla sobre la vida de un héroe. * "Mag'har" = "Incorrupto", orcos de piel marrón establecidos en Garadar, en Nagrand. * "Mok'nathal" = "Los Hijos de Nath" (Título honorable.) * "Nagrand" = "Tierra de los Vientos" * "Oshu'Gun" = "Montaña de los Espíritus" * "Swobu" = "Como ordene" * "Throm-Ka" = "Bien hallado" (Un saludo.) * "Trk'hsk" = "Derramamiento de sangre en la batalla" (algunos orcos del área de Durnholde usan la palabra con un significado diferente, esta es "lo que se sacrifica a la tierra" con el fin de hacer crecer las cosechas.) * "Zug-zug" or "Zug zug" = Reconocimiento y conformidad; se podría decir que es el equivalente de "okay". Nombres Orcos La mayoría de los nombres orcos derivan de palabras que en su idioma tienen un significado complejo u oculto para sus familias. Normalmente, este suele ser el nombre de algún objeto o familiar preferido. Los nombres familiares no existen; la mayoría de los orcos tienen su apellido relacionados con algún acto de gran heroísmo u honor. Sin embargo, en el caso de hechos realmente increíbles, un orco puede tomar el apellido de su padre para asegurarse de que la crónica de ese terrible acto sigue viva. El concepto del honor se puede ver en todos los niveles de la sociedad orca, incluso en sus prácticas de nombramiento. El primer nombre se le da a un orco a una edad muy temprana de su vida, y a menudo deriva del nombre familiar o el propio nombre de un gran héroe. La tribu le otorga el segundo nombre cuando el orco alcanza su madurez, este nombre está basado en alguna gran hazaña. Semejante práctica da lugar a apellidos como Doomhammer, Elfkicker, Foe-ender, Skullsplitter, Thumper, y similares. Este segundo nombre puede ser cambiado si uno nuevo parece más apropiado. *Nombres masculinos: Grom, Thrum, Drog, Gorrum, Harg, Thurg, Karg. *Nombres femeninos: Groma, Hargu, Igrim, Agra, Dragga, Grima. *Nombres familiares: Doomhammer, Deadeye, Forebinder, Elfkiller, Skullsplitter, Axeripper, Tearshorn, Fistcrusher. Frases y palabras orcas sin traducir * Gor'gaz - Campamento Fel orc en Hellfire Peninsula. * Grangol'var - Pueblo Shadow Council en Terokkar Forest. * Grom'gol - Campamento de la Horda en Stranglethorn Vale. * Gor-dook - Warcraft II (pronunciado fonéticamente). * Kor'kron - La guardia élite de Thrall, posiblemente signifique "Hijos de la Horda". * Kosh'harg - Una celebración orca. * Mak'gora - Dicho por Garrosh Hellscream. * Mok'gra - un saludo de los PNJ orcos en World of Warcraft (pronunciado fonéticamente). * Mor'shan - Campamento base Warsong Gulch en the Barrens. * Om'riggor - Rito orco en la edad adulta. * Valormok - Campamento de la Horda en Azshara. * Zeth'Gor - Fuerte fel orc en Hellfire Peninsula. * Zeth'kur - Antigua ciudad portuaria orca. * Zoram'gar - Campamento de la Horda en el este de Ashenvale. Esto puede ser también Zandali. * Lok-regar ogull, on-dabu - Warcraft III (pronunciado fonéticamente). Nótese que muchas localizaciones orcas son directamente nombradas por Orcos prominentes, incluyendo Bladefist Bay, Durotar, Garadar, Grommash Hold, Kargath, Kargathia Keep, Orgrimmar, y Thrallmar. Además, cabe señalar que -ar o -mar parece ser un sufijo frecuente para denotar un lugar designado por otro orco. Palabras y frases simples (deducciones) Esta es la lista de palabras creadas por el juego con el analizador de sintaxis en Orco, y está marcado como el lenguaje número 1 (rango de palabras 1-100) en el archivo de textos de lenguajes. Nota: El algoritmo usado por el traductor del juego únicamente hace palabras que parezcan Orco pero no traduce ninguna palabra, por lo tanto las palabras mostradas en el juego no son realmente Orco. Lista de palabras (especulaciones) * Grom'gol - Campamento de la Horda en el Valle Stranglethorn. - Grom es en honor a Grom Hellscream (viene a significar "gigante" en orco), y Gol probablemente (basándonos en términos de libros) significa "Junto a mí" o "Hacha" así que tal vez signifiuqe "El Hacha de Grom", "El Hacha del Gigante", "Junto a Grom" y otros. * "Hall" - Usado en el saludo "¡Thrall Hall!", probablemente signifique "honor" o algo similar. Otra teoría es que no tiene una definición específica en el idioma orco, que es usada como una palabra con varios propósitos como "Gloria a la Horda" o "Gloria a nuestro líder". La única razón por la que es Thrall Hall es porque es fácil de pronunciar y de recordar (parecido a poner un apodo), comparado el uso de ¡Thrall Hall! con ¡Thrall Honor! o ¡Thrall Hail! *Kek = Lol Cuando un personaje de la horda dice "lol" en orco, se muestra como "kek" para los personajes de la alianza. Debido a que "lol" es usado a menudo por muchos jugadores esta traducción se ha vuelto bastante conocida, y muchos fans han aceptado "kek" como la traducción oficial de "lol" en orco. Sin embargo hay muchas otras combinaciones de tres letras que produce la traducción de la palabra "kek", y "lol" no es en realidad una palabra de nuestro idioma, al fin y al cabo. El origen de Kek viene del servicio online de Starcraft. La versión original del juego no soportaba del todo el idioma coreano, de modo que lo más parecido que podía un jugador coreano escribir "Jajaja" era "Kekeke". * Grommash ha sido oficialmente traducido como Corazón del Gigante. Grombolar ha sido oficialmente traducido como Entrañas del Gigante. Cabe mencionar que Grom significa Gigante, Mash significa Corazón, y Bolar significa Entrañas: ** "Bolar" = "Entrañas" ** "Grom" = "Gigante" ** "Mash" = "Corazón" Algunas frases en orco (especulaciones) Although no official translations have been released for them, here are some more Orcish phrases and their rough meanings based on the actions of the units in the RTS games when they say them: * "Lok-Regar Ogull, On-Dabu." = "A sus órdenes." En Batalla por Undercity: * "Mog Osh'kazil gul'rok il mog Ro'th zaga maza TOV'OSH" = "¡Undercity pertenece a la Horda una vez más! LOK'TAR!" Nombres Los apellidos orcos a menudo vienen de grandes hazañas o méritos de un ancestro que fue alabado por ello, pero en algunas ocasiones excepcionales los Orcos se ganan sus propios apellidos (Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist), y la mayoría prefieren usar el apellido de sus padres (Thrall, Son of Durotan). Sólo el líder de la familia puede llevar un título en su nombre (Por ejemplo, sólo puede haber un Doomhammer o un Deadeye cada vez), y el resto del clan se identifican a sí mismos a través de su línea de sangre. Parecen haber surgido dos tipos de nombres orcos: de dos sílabas separadas por un apostrofe y un nombre simple acortado de uno más largo. Los de dos sílabas - Gul'dan, Drak'Thul, Dal'Rend - parece que inicialmente eran usados por hechiceros, pero más tarde fueron exportados (Gar'Thok fue un coronel Grunt). Los del segundo tipo son muy culturales; solo aquellos con poderes por encima de un guerrero podía usar el nombre completo, como por ejemplo los Chamanes y los jefes, o los líderes religiosos de los orcos. Por ejemplo, el nombre completo de Brox era Broxigar, nombre que él sólo le permitia usar a Tyrande y a Krasus. El nombre completo de Grom Hellscream era Grommash, el cual Mannoroth usaba para demostrarle que era un Hellscream. Es extraño, sin embargo, que no se documentase que la mayoría de nombres orcos (como Durotan, Orgrim, Nazgrel, Kargath) fuesen usados en su forma acortada. en:Orcish (language) Categoría:Idiomas Categoría:Ampliar Categoría:Orcos Categoría:Orco